


Prompt Shop!

by Mavisyper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AUs, Multi, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavisyper/pseuds/Mavisyper
Summary: I'll be posting some prompts and some oneshots!





	1. Opening!

Aye mates! I will be posting the oneshots and prompts in later chapters. Feel free to use these, just tag me and/or credit me cause I actually want to see these.


	2. Hanahaki Disease

Alexander watched as the man he loved tell him a secret he's kept from him for so long. Alexander sat horrified and alone that night, _he fell in love with someone who already has a family_. 

Alexander watched as the flowers grew, watching. Doing nothing. The flowers wrap[ped around him, he made no notice. All the while, his friends grew concerned. 

As the flowers grew, each day he coughs up blood, petals. 

Alexander felt no remorse when he told Laurens to go fuck off. He didn't care when he pushed away Lafayette. He didn't care when his friends went away.

**_He was the villain of his own story._ **


	3. ...

All Alexander did was run. He never faced the problems he calls demons. He erased a part of him each time. Run, run, asshole.

All John did was hide. Hide the fact that he didn't like his situation. Hide the fact that he was _unnatural_. Hide, hide, coward. 

All Margarita did was lie. Lie about her feelings. Lie about her identity. Lie about her personality. Lie, lie, liar.

What if they met? What if they became friends? What if, what if they find a way to stop. 

Stop running, hiding, lying. 

**That'll be nice.**


End file.
